LE Mode
LE Mode Guide by Area51 (Edited by GMDisuko) What is LE Mode? LE mode is a team racing league where users can participate in according to their equipped engine type (alpha, beta, gamma, delta). Every 8 players who sign up for a particular league will be placed into a race with consisting of 4 teams with 2 racers in each. (2:2:2:2) LE Mode Timings Daily ''' 1530hrs ~ 1600hrs (GMT + 8) 2030hrs ~ 2100hrs (GMT + 8) '''How to play LE Mode? 1'''. When the LE mode racing notice is activated, a LE mode racing notice will be made. '''2. In order to join a specific league, you must be equipped with the specified engine type before registering. (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta) Other equipment is not necessary, league differentiates by engine equipped. You are required to pay a fee of 10k rains before joining the LE mode event. Switching of leagues after payment will not require additional rains within the current timeslot of the event. The LE Mode event will only last for half an hour every timeslot. 3'''. If you want to play in a team instead of random pairings, get yourself into a party of MAXIMUM 2 members and join the same league together. The system will then place both of you into the same team everytime a race starts. Note * Regardless of cars, the basic speed is the same. But the max speed can be different, depending on performance of the engine + bodyparts. * In LE Mode, the performance of user skill, car skill, body kit set, amulet, lamp, wheel and plate does not work. * After LE mode finishes, 1st, 2nd and 3rd team can store up their records. If they have make enough victories, they can earn a lot of jewels massively. * 1st Place = 1.0 win * 2nd Place = 0.6 win * 3rd Place = 0.2 win '''Team SP of LE mode 1. Users can earn Team SP when they overtake other users’ cars ahead or by maintaining their speed. 2. If they crash into anything, team SP is decreased. 3. Press Alt key to use team SP and anyone who are in the same team can use it. When you press Alt, Team SP will be converted to User SP. Rewards 1. At the end of the LE mode, depending on the number of wins, users can earn Jewel pieces, which is the crafting materials required for making Jewel, to reinforce bodykits. How to make Jewels from ? Users can get Jewels by filling up Jewel Bingos (Bought from store) with jewel pieces from LE mode. The grades of Jewels can be improved by converting items at the Service Centre. Jewel + Jewel = Pass Jewel + 1 or Fail Jewel Piece Please note that there is a chance of failure for upgrading jewels. How to socket Jewels into bodykits? Step A - Make a socket in your bodykit. kit + kit = Pass kit with socket or Fail None Note: You can’t make socket on the car grill. Body kits can achieve up to a total of 5 sockets if successful. The socketed body kits have a durability meter and can only be repaired by jewel piece. Step B. Socketing a jewel into your bodykit. kit + Jewel = body kit with jewel You cannot repeat Jewels of the same type in one bodykit. Eg. You can have a (Bodykit with 2 socketed jewel, Buo Jewel and Buji Jewel) but not a (Bodykit with 2 socketed jewel, Buo Jewel, Buo Jewel) Category:Guides